Fichier:Z NATION Season 4, Episode 6 Back from the Undead Sneak Peek SYFY
Description On Z Nation season 4 episode 6, "Back from the Undead": Outside of Eerie Indiana, the team reroutes to a mysterious place called Bio-Mod. Subscribe To SYFY ►► http://po.st/SYFYsub Watch More Z Nation ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreZNation Watch full episodes of Z Nation ►► http://po.st/ZNationEpisodes Z Nation | Season 4, Episode 5: Fear of the Unknown Our heroes must endure bizarre tasks to survive a mysterious underground maze-like facility. More About Z Nation: A group of survivors must cross the country with a possible cure for the zombie apocalypse. The holder of the cure, a zombie-human hybrid named Murphy, may not be so cooperative. Get more of Z Nation exclusive content: Find Z Nation on Facebook ►► http://po.st/LikeZNation Follow Z Nation on Twitter ►► http://po.st/FollowZNation Watch more SYFY shows: Watch Face Off ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreFaceOff In this competition/elimination series, special effects make-up artists participate in elaborate challenges for a grand prize and the honor of being Hollywood's next great effects artist. Watch The Expanse ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreTheExpanse Hundreds of years in the future, humans have colonized the solar system. Earth, Mars and the Belt are now on the brink of war. And all it will take is a single spark. Watch 12 Monkeys ►► http://po.st/WatchMore12Monkeys Two time travelers, Cole and Cassie, must journey throughout time to prevent the Army of the 12 Monkeys from destroying all reality. Watch Wynonna Earp ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreWynonnaEarp Wynonna Earp follows Wyatt Earp's great granddaughter as she battles demons and other creatures. With her unique abilities, and a posse of dysfunctional allies, she's the only thing that can bring the paranormal to justice. Watch The Magicians ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreTheMagicians Based upon Lev Grossman's best-selling books, The Magicians centers around Brakebills University, a secret institution specializing in magic. There, amidst an unorthodox education of spellcasting, a group of twenty-something friends soon discover that a magical fantasy world they read about as children is all too real— and poses grave danger to humanity. Watch Dark Matter ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreDarkMatter The crew of a derelict spaceship is awakened from stasis with no memories of who they are or how they got on board. Watch Killjoys ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreKilljoys Killjoys follows a fun-loving, hard living trio of interplanetary bounty hunters sworn to remain impartial as they chase deadly warrants throughout the Quad, a distant system on the brink of a bloody, multiplanetary class war. Watch Z Nation ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreZNation A group of survivors must cross the country with a possible cure for the zombie apocalypse. The holder of the cure, a zombie-human hybrid named Murphy, may not be so cooperative. Watch Blood Drive ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreBloodDrive Los Angeles 1999 - The Future: where water is a scarce as oil, and climate change keeps the temperature at a cool 115 in the shade. About SYFY: It doesn’t matter if you’re into space outlaws, exiled dragon queens, or survivors of the zombie apocalypse. If you love it, you’re one of us. Get more SYFY exclusive content: Visit SYFY.com ►► http://bit.ly/VisitSYFY Find SYFY on Facebook ►► http://bit.ly/LikeSYFY Follow SYFY on Twitter ►► http://bit.ly/FollowSYFY Follow SYFY on Google ►► http://bit.ly/PlusSYFY Follow SYFY on Instagram ►► http://bit.ly/InstaSYFY Follow SYFY on Tumblr ►► http://bit.ly/TumblrSYFY About SYFY WIRE: SYFY WIRE is a fan-first genre news and editorial destination dedicated to covering science fiction and nerd culture across TV, Film, Books, Comics, space and technology with up-to-the-minute news, in-depth analysis and content that drives conversation and debate. Get SYFY WIRE exclusive content: Watch SYFY WIRE on YouTube ►► https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFYWIRE Subscribe to SYFY on YouTube ►► http://po.st/SubscribeToSYFYWIRE Visit SYFYWIRE.com ►► po.st/SYFYWIRE Find SYFYWIRE on Facebook ►► po.st/LikeSYFYWIRE Follow SYFYWIRE on Twitter ►► po.st/FollowSYFYWIRE Z NATION | Season 4, Episode 6: Back from the Undead Sneak Peek | SYFY https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFY Catégorie:Vidéos